The Yellow Brick Road to Jericho
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A vision of the future sends three princesses of the OZ to a small town in Kansas. What will happen next? Who knows?


**Hey. I'm back with a brand new story. So I just finished watching Jericho and am currently watching the Scifi series Tin Man. I sort of came up with this idea. I hope you all enjoy.**

"A storm is coming," came a voice in April Green's head. A voice she hadn't heard since she last saw her cousins DG and Andromeda Gale. It was voice of her younger cousin Andromeda. She then shot up in bed wide awake.

"What's wrong honey?" asked her husband Eric still asleep.

"Nothing sweetie," she told him. "Go back to sleep."

April got out of bed and walked over to the window. It was strange that she would have a dream about DG and Andromeda on the anniversary of their disappearance.

"April honey, come back to bed," called Eric.

She walked back to the bed and snuggled up to her husband going back to sleep.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Do you think she got the message?" I asked my older sister DG. I sent the message using the family's powers. I just hoped that it worked for people on the Other Side too.

"We'll see in a few seconds," was the reply from Azkadellia.

The oldest of the sisters created a travel storm. A form of traveling used in the OZ.

"You don't think this going to freak them out?" asked Cain putting an arm protectively around DG.

"It's Kansas," I said. "They're used to tornadoes at this time of year."

The three princesses, two Cains, and royal ambassador turned headcase walked into the travel storm. A few minutes later they exit the storm near a sign that read Welcome to Jericho.

"Now to find your family princesses," said Cain.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Hey," said a voice from behind the five traveling companions, "can I help you?"

I turned around and found they were near a farm house. Or ranch. Or something like that. She looked around for the source of the voice. Finally spotting it in the form of a young man standing there.

"Hello," she said.

"Don't get to close," said Jeb pulling her away from the man. "He could be dangerous."

I grinned and walked over the man.

"Hey," I said. "I'm Andromeda Gale. This is Azkadellia, and DG my sisters. And our friends. Wyatt and Jeb Cain and Glitch. We're looking for my cousin April Green. Or at least I think that's her married name. Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah," said the man. "I'm Stanley Richmond." He pointed to a girl who had just walked over to them. "This is my sister Bonnie. We've lived here all our lives so of course we know where the Green's live."

The girl Bonnie started signing away to her brother Stanley.

"I'm pretty sure they have a good reason for seeking out April," said Stanley. He turned to the five us. "She wants to know why you want to find April."

"We're her cousins," said DG. "We used to live in the next town over."

"We sort of disappeared for a few years," I told Stanley. "We just need to find her and catch up."

"April will be at Medical Center," said Stanley. He then proceeded to give out directions.

"Thank you," I said. I then proceeded to sign thank you to Bonnie.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Thank you Stanley," said Eric as he hung up his cell phone. He turned to his wife April. The two of them had met up for lunch with his parents. "April Stanley just called me. He said some people are looking for."

April looked up shocked. "Why are you telling me this Eric?" she asked him.

"They said they were looking for you. Stanley sent them to the Med Center."

"Did they say who they were?"

"A girl named Andromeda talked to Stanley. She was traveling with two other girls named DG and Azk..."

"Azkadellia?"

"Yeah."

"Those are my cousins. I'll be right back."

April ran quickly back to the Med Center.

Eric turned to his parents. "I'll be right back too," he said. He followed his wife back to the Med Center. He spotted her just about open the door.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

I spotted a man walking towards the Med Center. He looked like he was watching someone or something.

"Hello," O called. "Hey."

The man turned around to look at me. His face looked familiar. Like one of the people from my dreams. In fact so had Stanley and Bonnie. I walked up to the man.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for April Green at the Medical Center," I said.

"I'm Eric Green," he said. "Why are you looking for my wife?"

"We're her cousins," said Azkadellia.

"Andromeda, DG, Azkadellia," squealed a voice from behind us all.

I felt myself DG and Azkadellia being pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"April," the three of us called.

"I see you've all met Eric. We should head back over to the cafe. You could meet Eric's parents. Johnston and Gale will love you guys. Don't you agree Eric?"

I watched Eric Green's face. I still couldn't get the fact that I saw his face before out of my head.

"Yeah," said Eric. He lead the way back to where the cafe was.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

They arrived back at the cafe to find a older couple sitting at a table for four. The man looked up as they approached the table.

"Mom, Dad, these are my cousins on my mother's side," said April. "Andromeda, Azkadellia, and DG. Guys these are Eric's parents. Gale and Johnston Green." She then noticed the Cain men and Glitch. "I'm sorry I didn't get your friends names."

"Wyatt Cain," said Cain. "This is my son Jeb. And this Ambrose who we affectinately call Glitch. We're friends of the girls."

Azkadellia and I rolled our eyes at his declaration. Only Jeb and Ambrose were friends of DG's. But I wouldn't say anything for right now.

"It's nice to meet you all," said Mr. Green. "I've got to get back to work."

"I guess I'll be seeing you all later," said Eric. He walked off after his father.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The day passed pretty uneventful. April had to go back to work so DG, Azkadellia, and I spent some time with Eric's mother and his brother Jake. Then we went back to April's house.

It was around evening time that everything changed. I looked out the window of the Green house to see the mushroom cloud.

"A storm is coming," I said.

**That is end of this first chapter. Pretty interesting hopefully. I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
